Model systems for the study of carcinogenesis in cultured human and bovine pancreatic duct tissues are being developed. Explants of human and bovine pancreatic duct have been maintained in culture for periods of 60 and 85 days respectively. The metabolism of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons is being investigated in cultured human pancreatic duct. Cells with an epithelial morphology have been cultured from the bovine pancreatic duct and attempts are being made to transform the cells with chemical carcinogens. It is anticipated that these model systems will be useful for; 1) Identification of environmental carcinogens for the pancreatic duct; 2) Determination of the metabolic pathways for carcinogens in the pancreatic duct; 3) Identifying host factors determining suseptibility to chemically induced pancreatic cancer; and 4) Evaluating new methods of prophylactic intervention in populations at high risk of developing pancreatic cancer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jones, R., Barrett, L., van Haaften, C., Harris, C. and Trump, B.: Studies on carcinogenesis in the pancreas. I. Long-term organ culture of bovine and human pancreatic ducts. J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 58: 557-565, 1977.